Sirens
Sirens are Hollows that possess the uncanny ability to seduce men of all playable species. They project their enchantment by singing at a frequency that mixes their potential for magic with their intent for lust, turning men into lustful, thoughtless savages that are attracted to them. Since the Darkest Night, sirens have faced harsh treatment worldwide. Those that exposed themselves in Asaland were forced to go beyond Trumph Wall, depending on where their identity was discovered at; others were killed on sight. Sirens received a brief epoch of piece when Melchior Morgenstern lifted the banishment on all creatures north of Trumph Wall, but after the Incursion, the search for discovering the covens of Sirens increased. They are currently facing their most dangerous period in history, and should keep their identity a secret. History Sirens were created by the Goddess of the Sea, Silandria. When the Children were in the process of making intelligent life, Silandria took remnants from her mother's body and mixed them with sea foam. She then tossed the mixture into the air. The foam that landed in the sea formed mermaids, and what landed on the surface formed sirens. When the Children departed from the Realm, all creatures were forced to go their separate ways. A third of the first sirens were able to successfully integrate into mankind's nomadic tribes because it was easy for them to blend in. Also, many were welcomed by tribes because they could produce successful results in war and didn't carry a negative stigma at the time. Most sirens however, kept to the coast where their sister species, Mermaids, lived. A small portion of these abandoned the mainland and went to islands with mermaids and made their homes in covens. Usage of sirens in war decreased in the age of Kings when battles were fought on grander scales. Sirens would enchant all who would hear them, no matter their allegiance, and were since just seen as symbols of sex. The population of sirens grew exponential in Silandria for the kingdom provided many port cities and luxury. Meanwhile, those sirens who chose to live in covens off the mainland were suffering from exhausting their resources. They were forced to turn to trade ships. The disappearance of ships lead to Lords and Kings gathering war vessels and searching for the cause of this threat. When it was discovered that sirens were behind the attacks, both Asaland and Arestoneiam began to fear the potential sirens possessed. The events lined up perfectly before the Darkest Night, which called for the force of several species to turn against the Eight Kingdoms of Asaland. Due to the mistreatment that they were facing, many siren groups and covens aligned with Govaer Ienvas. When the forces of Govaer were stopped, sirens were banished to the Forbidden Forest. Wintervale has found difficulty in keeping the siren population in the Forbidden Forest. Due to their transformation, they can swim in water, no matter the harsh conditions, and have since been able to swim oceans to southern lands. They can easily fit into society, and have moved to Silandria, where they originally migrated. In Arestoneiam, sirens are sold as slaves and used as sex slaves and to seduce and assassinate leaders of gangs and tribes. Personality The amount of control sirens have exercised over men has led the species to possess arrogant and mischievous personalities. Sirens are in strong association with snakes, which is why many are perceived as villainous in text and realistically after the mistreatment the race has been given. To each other, sirens are equal beings, friendly and loyal to all within their own race. Outside the species of siren and mermaid, they share a mutual dislike, but find pleasure in misleading and seducing other beings. Abilities and Weaknesses Using a special frequency that sirens were built to reach, they can mix their potential for magic with lustful intentions into a magical presence, which when cast with that special frequency, can cast males into a mystical enchantment, causing them to want to be with a siren. The attraction cannot be broken by any forces of magic, but can only wear off after a few days, depending on the will the individual possess. Elf-siren hybrids have been known to command men to with their voice and with their touch, a step further than simply attracting men. Sirens don't possess any known weaknesses, however their abilities can be blocked. The most typical way to block the enchantments of a siren is to have protection from a barrier that ceases potential for magic, or purposely blocks the enchantment of sirens. Enchanted items can have the same effect, as well as Robustium Steel. Another, uncommon weakness is a man who has found true love. Those who have found true love will only fall under the trance for throughout a siren's song, once the song is over, they remain unaffected. Category:Creatures Category:Playable Creatures Category:Downworlder